1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved-performance face plate of a fluid injector and especially to a method of fabricating an improved-performance, propellant injector face plate for a rocket engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid-propellant rocket engine generally has an injector which has a face plate containing a multiplicity of orifices through which fuel and oxidizer (the propellants) are injected into the combustion chamber of the rocket engine. In the past, these orifices have been formed primarily in two ways, the first being machine drilling and the second being electrical discharge machining.
In order to improve combustion performance, it is desirable to maximize the number of orifices per unit area which, in turn, requires that a multiplicity of small-diameter orifices (holes) be fabricated. It is also desirable that the location of the orifices be extremely precise and that the surface finish of the orifices (holes) be repeatable. It is also very desirable that the locations of the impingement points, i.e., the points at which the fluids from each set of associated orifices intersect, be precisely achievable and repeatable so that performance is improved and high combustion efficiencies are achieved.
High combustion efficiency also leads to weight savings, improved propellant utilization, and higher specific impulse for a rocket engine.